Certain installations require secure boundaries to preserve integrity or security of the installation against unauthorized intrusions. A store house of strategic materials or a temporary security area around a crime scene, or the like, is commonly marked by fencing or rope or tape borders, or the like, to inhibit further intrusion by unauthorized personnel. However, such factors are not deterrents to individuals who are determined to enter the security area.
Alternatively, more permanent installations commonly include closed-circuit video surveillance of a secured area, with concomitant monitors for security personnel in attendance to observe video images for any changed circumstances. Appropriate alarms and corrective measures may be initiated upon observation of a video image of changed circumstances that prompt human analysis and manual responses. These tactics are commonly expensive for video camera and monitor installations and for continuing labor expenses associated with continuous shifts of attendant personnel.